


Furin

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quoble, Romance, quotes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Those sound is make me calm. And when I saw him, i feel like im gonna reborn” A quoble and selfchallange. also posted in ffn dot net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furin

_“Those sound is make me calm. And when I saw him, i feel like im gonna reborn”_

.

** Furin **

_A **Kirigaya Kyuu** Fiction_

_Kuroko no Basuke © **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

_A **Drabble**_

.

Hari ini gue mau ke café deket sekolah. Bosen juga kalo setiap pulang sekolah main basket. Kata para _senpai_ juga, katanya café itu bagus buat nongkrong. Yah, meski ntar juga gue palingan baca majalah doang.

“Oi Kuroko! Gue balik duluan ya!”

Bayangan gue–dia minta gue buat manggil gitu–Kuroko Tetsuya, sekaligus sahabat paling deket. Hari ini, gue lagi ga mau balik sama dia, toh gue mau ke café kan?

“Huh? Ah, yasudah. Hati-hati di jalan, Kagami- _kun_ ”

Abis itu gue ngicrit ke café. Buru-buru takut ketauan.

Gue gak tau nama café itu. _Senpai_ cuman bilang café, gak bilang namanya. Merasa udah aman dari jangkauan mata Kuroko, gue mulai jalan biasa. Tempatnya gak jauh-jauh amat. Eh, EH IYA! Kalo gue gak tau nama café-nya gimana gue mau kesana?!

Ah, iya. _Senpai_ pernah ngasih tau dimana tempatnya, tapi… gue gak yakin deh.

**_Tring…_ **

Hm? Bunyinya agak familiar…

Jeh, gue ikutin juga tuh suara akhirnya.

“Eh? Ini kah?” kaki gue berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Ah, café. Café yang gue maksud.

‘ ** _Furiefie, the Furin café_** ’

Sebuah papan besar di atas pintu itu gue tatapin terus. Ternyata nama café-nya itu Furiefie, hm keren juga slogannya.

**_Tring…_ **

Ah, bunyi yang tadi.

Kaki gue melangkah masuk.

“ _Su_ –“

Gue membeku.

**_Tring… Tring… Tring…_ **

Suara ini… suara _furin_ … haha, gak salah nih café di kasih slogan ‘ _the furin café_ ’. Suara yang bikin gue…

Tentram?

Njir lebay banget gue.

“ _Hoam… Irrashai…”_  

Eh?

**_Tring… Tring…_ **

_Lantunan_ Furin _terdengar dari seluruh penjuru café. Mata_ crimson _itu tertuju pada seorang lelaki berkulit_ dim _yang mengenakan seragam dan membawa buku menu. Dia yakin lelaki itu adalah pegawai disini._

_Di balik suara yang mententramkan ini. Dua pasang mata saling tatap menatap._

_Mereka terlalu sibuk terhanyut dalam tatapan satu sama lain dan suara-suara_ furin _. Sampai mereka berdua terhenyak_.

‘ _ganteng juga tuh orang…_ ’

“Eh! Ah! Mikir apa gu–“ jir malu banget gue.

“Hm, mau duduk dimana?”

‘ _suaranya… gak kalah keren sama mukanya… suara_ furin _juga kayak mendukung omongan dia…_ ’

**_Tring… Tring…_ **

“Di-di– G-gue Kagami” bego banget gue! Ditanya mau duduk dimana malah jawab yang lain. ARGGHH!!!

“Hm? Ah, gue Aomine. Gak usah formal kalo ngomong sama gue. Dan sekarang, lo mau mesen apa?”

**_Tring… Tring…_ **

‘ _Apa mungkin ini yang namanya love in first sight?_ ’

.

.

.

Kagami memesan sebuah milk shake. Bukannya membaca majalah–seperti apa yang dipikirkannya sendiri–melainkan Kagami mengobrol dengan pegawai itu. Aomine.

Suara _furin_ di café dan _chit-chat_ antara Aomine dan Kagami.

Mereka berdua seakan hidup di dalam dimensi sendiri.

.

.

.

Tiap hari Kagami datang ke Furiefie, tentunya untuk bertemu Aomine. Kuroko dan _senpai_ bahkan tidak bingung dengan kegiatan Kagami setelah _club_ akhir-akhir ini.

**_Tring…_ **

“ _Irrashai…_ ” mata mereka bertemu, suara _furin_ mengalun di sela-sela suara si _dim_ “… Kagami”

Senyuman terpatri di wajah Kagami.

“Ung! Satu _milk shake_ seperti biasa ya–“

**_Chu…_ **

**_Tring… Tring…_ **

“Eh?” Kagami diam di tempat. Seingatnya dia baru saja ingin berjalan ketempat _favourite_ nya di Furiefie, lalu tangannya di tahan dan…

Sesuatu yang manis dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

“Ao-mine?”

“Hm? Ah maaf. Duduk aja dulu, gue buat pesenan lo” dan dengan kalimat itu, Aomine berjalan masuk ke pintu yang bertuliskan ‘ _Staff only_ ’.

“Barusan… itu ciuman, kan?”

Pipi Kagami memerah. Uap imajiner menguap di atas kepalanya. Langkahnya menuju meja di pojokkan itu bukan hanya di iringi dengan suara _furin_. Namun juga dengan senyuman tulusnya.

“Gue serasa lahir kembali… dasar. _Ahomine_ ”

**END**


End file.
